In one type of known arrangement, the support plate has a set of fastening holes which are arranged so that each of these holes receives, passing through it, the threaded shank of a bolt or screw which is part of an assembly of the screw and nut type.
It is again known to arrange that the threaded shank or body passes through a hole in the plate, and also through a hole which is formed for example in a damping ring interposed between the plate and one surface of an element of the bodywork of the vehicle, and a hole in this bodywork element, so that it is threaded into a nut. This nut is arranged on the other face of the bodywork element and is received in a cage for retaining the nut in place.
In the arrangement most commonly in use at the present time, the damping ring is made in the form of an elastic support which is mounted in the hole in the support plate.
The known designs of nut cage are designs in which the cage is a press-formed and bent sheet metal element, within which the nut is mounted, and which is then elastically fitted in to the hole which is formed in the bodywork element. This arrangement is completed by means which prevent the cage from rotating with respect to the bodywork element.
These examples of designs are particularly costly and difficult to apply, especially within the context of automatic assembly and fitting of sub-assemblies on to the body of a vehicle.